


【PWP】酒店play

by Cubeee



Category: Super Sons (Comics)
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 04:47:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11960028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cubeee/pseuds/Cubeee
Summary: 只是肉而已，没有意义





	【PWP】酒店play

三天前达米安说他因为一些公务要来大都会住几天时，乔第一反应是自己的小床还睡不睡得下他们两个人。毕竟，距离上一次达米安来大都会借宿他家已经过去了近三年。客房闲置不用太久已经成了杂物间，收拾起来相当麻烦。就在他盘算着家里还有没有干净的床单被罩时，达米安发来一串数字。

“这什么啊？”乔皱起眉回复道，它们看上去像一串密码。

“酒店房间号。”达米安两条讯息几乎是同时送达，“陪我住外面。”

——轰！原子弹在乔心里炸出一大朵蘑菇云。什，什么？达米安说……

酒店房间，单独相处的恋人，这两者结合在一起就算是正直如乔也知道会发生什么。是的，乔和达米安在三个月前成为恋人，两人间的关系三星期前上了本垒……那绝对不是一次好体验，乔过于小心以至于根本没爽到就不得不中途停止，然而达米安还是字面意义地三天没能下床。乔差点以为达米安会跟他分手，这之后他们再没提过性，乔能感觉到达米安就连跟他接吻都充满警惕，他的手一旦往恋人腰上摸，对方会立马退出好几米。

所以，为什么？乔陷入苦恼，达米安是个充满挑战精神的家伙，但他吃过的亏也从来不吃第二次……这是个邀请？还是说叫他过去有什么任务需要他帮忙？乔不敢想得太美好。

达米安入住的酒店是大都会最奢华的几个之一，韦恩集团控股。作为股东的儿子，达米安理所当然享受了总统套房的待遇。房间在酒店顶层，可以360°全景俯瞰整座辉煌的现代化都市。这对乔来说很是方便，不用绕着楼飞数窗户找房间，毕竟衬衫牛仔裤的打扮走正门去总统套还是挺尴尬的。

乔从露天阳台进房间时，达米安正准备去洗澡，雪白浴袍裹着他精壮的身体，肌肉线条被柔软的棉绒遮挡，失却了攻击性却带上一点慵懒的色情。

“你来啦。”傲慢的富豪漫不经心地打着招呼，圆润的白陶瓷矮茶几上放着冰桶，桶里的香槟瓶则被随手放在床头，还空了一半，可是没有杯子被使用过。

在这种地方用杯子要不要钱？乔胡思乱想着。他必须想点什么才能把目光从男友身上移开。总统套间的装修风格和标准间区别不大，客厅里有酒品十分齐全的小吧台，阳台还有台球桌一个小温泉。达米安没对他眼睛到处乱转就是不看自己的行为作出任何评价，只是转身走向主卧浴室。就在这时乔注意到与主卧只有一扇透明玻璃之隔的卫生间——达米安伸手把帘子拉紧，然后才走进去。卫生间被玻璃分割成四块空间：淋浴间、黑色大理石洗手台、厕所和一个挺大的浴缸。

帘子挂在浴室外面，卧室这一侧，也就是说，乔只要轻轻一拉，达米安泡澡的样子就会在他面前一览无余。尽管对拥有超级视力的乔来说，就算卧室浴室之间是堵铁墙也没什么区别，但玻璃和帘子的组合更像是个无声的许可，某种心照不宣的情趣……他又忍不住多想了，达米安这是什么意思？是信任他还是故意捉弄他？他现在到底该干嘛？

浴室里响起淅淅沥沥的水声。乔痛苦地将自己摔进king size大床里——这床真TM软，原谅他爆粗口——然后他看到床头上一盒拆了封的避孕套。杜蕾斯，标准大小，超薄，草莓味三只装，然而盒子里只剩下两只。乔瞬间警觉起来——另一只去哪儿了？被用掉了吗？被谁？

答案只有一个：使用者是达米安本人，无疑。如此高级的酒店不可能把上一位顾客拆过的避孕套盒留给下一位。最初的冲动劲儿过去之后，乔意识到这很有可能是达米安的圈套——如果达米安真的背着他找了什么男人或女人，绝不会这么大方地把罪证摆在桌上……还是说会？他是不是太高估韦恩家的情操教育了？

乔焦虑地站起身，不自觉走到浴室红色法兰绒帘子旁——达米安就在里面，赤身裸体的达米安，身上带着白色泡沫和淡淡清香的达米安。他的肌肉牵动着，收缩，舒张，水滴从腹肌的沟壑间流入小腹稀疏可爱的毛丛……乔不能再想下去了，一个熟悉的糟糕感觉正顺着血管下坠，汇集在不可描述的某处。

他不能拉开帘子。他不敢。

“叩、叩。”有节奏的玻璃敲击声得乔一跳，他的头差点撞破天花板——是从浴室里面传来的。乔呆在原地，直到敲击声又一次响起。

这又是做什么？我应该拉开帘子吗？水声没停，达米安肯定还在洗，刚才的敲击是我的幻听？浴室里发生了什么？

乔小心翼翼地伸出手，将帘子拉开一点。帘子里的人没有动，显然是早有准备，仿佛还在等待。乔一咬牙将帘子整个拉开——死就死吧！

预计中暴怒或震惊的达米安没有出现——当然不会出现，刚才的声音本来就是达米安自己发出的，乔之所以知道这一点是因为达米安一丝不挂地跪在浴缸里直勾勾地望着他。

水流从那具大卫像般形状完美的浅麦色的肌肉上滑落，偶尔被刀和枪弹留下的疤痕挡住去路，最终裹挟着白色泡沫落在浴缸底部，打着旋儿流进下水道。氤氲的水汽为这幅场景打上一层若有若无的马赛克，而达米安则在乔呆愣的注视中缓缓前倾身体，玻璃表面乳白色水汽被一条粉色的软肉舔掉一点，乔隐约看到玻璃里那双闪闪发光的碧绿色眸子。

粉嫩的笔尖缓慢地移动着，时而重重贴上，时而轻抬一点写出流畅的花体弧形——“F”、“U”、“C”……乔的呼吸急促起来。

达米安停下了，他舔舔嘴唇，朝玻璃上哈了一口气，乔看到他嘴角调笑的弧度。

“Fuck”。没有后续。玻璃那边的达米安笑得肆意，就好像乔是他亲手抓住的忠实偷窥狂，他一边享受着对方虔心而扭曲的爱一边降下残酷的嘲讽。可乔不是变态，他没有主动拉开帘子，帘子里的达米安才是，一个纯粹的暴露狂，得不到关注就会枯萎而死。

乔将手指放在玻璃上，从他这面写是留不下痕迹的，但达米安肯定知道他在写什么。“Me”，对于达米安来说是反字，就如同前面的“Fuck”。

“Fuck me”——一句简单的粗口变了味道，挑衅成了请求，请求等待回应。

达米安笑容渐渐收敛了，他装模作样地思考着，乔早已从他无意识并紧磨蹭的双腿中看到答案。达米安一向是花样比较多的那个，他不轻易点头，他的想法藏在眨眼的间隙、手指无意识的放松里。而现在，达米安乖顺而渴求地将舌面贴上玻璃，正对着乔手指按住的那一小块。

乔听到自己大脑过载的轰鸣，好大一声。达米安动起来了，那双狡猾的绿眼睛专注地看着乔指尖，舌头灵活地卷起、舒张、绕着乔手指打转，就好像玻璃的格挡不存在，而乔的手指则是天下最美味的东西。

Fuck！乔是真的要骂出声了，赞美意味的。他终于意识到自己已经硬了很久，被牛仔裤拉链紧紧关起来的怪物渴望着被释放，可现在还不是时候，还有一个问题……

见乔太久没动作，达米安带着几分狐疑地抬起头，却因为乔细碎的刘海挡住眼睛而无法判断这氪星小鬼的表情。忍耐力还挺好，他不耐烦地“啧”了一声，朝前爬了点——可能的话他不是很想这么干，乔比他想象得难对付。

乔的手依旧放在远处，没收回也没握紧，看不出反应，于是达米安挺起身体，将暗红色的乳珠贴在乔手上，上半身一拱一拱地蹭着。他的嘴微张，唇齿间泻出细碎的呼吸，就好像胸口正被乔拿捏把玩，可乔依旧没有动。

什么情况？达米安有点慌了，这和他想象的不一样。乔的牛仔裤又厚又紧，被水雾阻碍视线的达米安看不到他下半身是否有什么生理反应，也看不到乔现在是什么表情，他唯一拥有的只是乔贴在玻璃上的那只手。

不对，这不对，按计划乔现在应该立马冲进来——走门最好，打碎玻璃也可以接受——然后被准备万全的达米安按进浴缸里。出其不意，这是达米安计划的精髓，可现在出其不意的那一方成了乔。

刚才出于挑衅哈出的那一大团气此刻分外碍眼。

达米安还有最后一招。他放弃了骚扰乔的手，而是改变了位置，放低身体，意味不明地来回舔着面前那块玻璃，腰部极富韵律地轻轻扭动好像什么色情表演——他头部正对着乔双腿之间，乔意识到了这一点，原子弹爆炸之后又是火山爆发，他整个人开始发烫甚至有点耳鸣。达米安伸出的一点点舌头透过玻璃濡湿了他的内裤，恍惚之间他甚至有种错觉，自己的下体真的在被玻璃里条柔软的东西照拂着——温暖，炽热，湿润。他想进去，不顾一切地顶弄、摩擦，直到逼出对方的干呕和哭腔……他必须停下这个暴力的想法，达米安会不舒服的。

乔拉开牛仔裤拉链，连着白色内裤一并向下褪了几厘米，轻轻拿出早已昂扬的通红色柱体贴在玻璃上，达米安会意地舔舔嘴唇，就像看到了什么美味大餐。他急不可耐地凑上去，隔着玻璃舔弄，吮吸，甚至还恶趣味地用上一点牙齿假意要咬。乔头皮一麻，忍不住伸手想要捏达米安下巴，而玻璃里的表演者突然乖巧地收回利齿，用脸颊蹭了蹭那只碰不到的手。

乔已经说不上来自己该作何反应了，他想立刻把达米安摁倒、亲吻、穿透，就在浴缸里，不管他喊什么都绝不停下。他的最后一点自制都用在了不立刻打碎玻璃冲进去之上。

“进来。”达米安夸张地做着口型，“Fuck me. ”

“咔嚓——”蜘蛛网状的纹路以乔的手为中心放射扩散。一时之间达米安和乔都愣住了。乔触电般收回手往后跨了一大步，而达米安的视线在差点碎成渣的玻璃和乔那根摇晃的玩意儿之间游移。他想到了自己两周前差点和这玻璃一样碎的大腿骨。我他妈为什么要爱上一个氪星人，他第无数次扪心自问，又无数次在乔无辜的蓝色眸子里放弃寻找答案。

玻璃外的乔手都不知道该往哪儿放，似乎下一秒都有可能羞得提起裤子转身飞走。达米安当然不能放他走，之前的准备工作不能白费。他忽然露出痛苦的神色并捂住了右眼，在浴缸里蜷成一团，看上去像是有玻璃渣飞溅进他的眼睛。乔果然中计，他用上超级速度冲进浴室，门没锁，光溜溜的达米安很快被他揽在怀里。

“达米安你没事……”

——“咔哒！”

清脆的一声。乔茫然地看向手腕上多出的红色环状物，还来不及反应便被刚才还疼到抽搐的男友轻易掀翻，躺进湿漉漉的浴缸里。

“红太阳发生器，功率很低，你不会有事的。”达米安那副恶作剧得逞的嘴脸乔再熟悉不过，“大概不会。”

才怪！乔咽了口唾沫，说不出话来。他的超级力量仿佛一下被抽空，身体虽不至于无力，但他依旧不喜欢现在的感觉。

“看来我的记忆没错，大小差不多。”达米安恶意地靠上乔搭在浴缸边沿的膝盖，恶意地弹了下乔仍旧精神着的性器。红色柱体在空气中晃了晃，没骨气地又硬了几分。乔几乎要绝望了，他永远都搞不清达米安想干嘛，只有被溜着玩的份儿。

达米安没再多说，他整个人趴在乔身上，手向身后探去，眉头皱在一起，不太舒服的样子，肌肉紧绷似乎正在用力。乔听到某个滑腻的摩擦声，接着是“啵”一声轻响。达米安手中多了一个大小可观的粉红色柱体，上面套着一层胶质薄膜。失踪的避孕套终于有了下落。

这，这个是……？乔不敢相信这种东西会出现在达米安手里，而达米安没给他开口的时间。他三下五除二扒掉乔的牛仔裤和内裤，有几分焦急地将假阴茎上的避孕套揪下来，往真家伙上套。乔试图挣扎，可套上红太阳手环的他体力和正常人无异，对达米安富有技巧的压制束手无策。避孕套散发着腻人的草莓味，有点紧，乔觉得自己下体像是被人捆住套上了马具，即将惨遭一个残暴的骑手蹂躏。

“听着，如果你配合，我可以考虑照顾一下你的感受。”达米安故作轻松地说，他后穴里温热的液体滑下，滴在乔小腹的毛从中，亮晶晶地闪着光。乔认命般闭上眼，好吧，他配合，他咎由自取，希望达米安不会也让他明天下不来床。

“起码上衣……”

“等不及了。”达米安不客气地打断他，握住乔的柱体径直坐了上去。

没有想象中的艰涩紧绷，达米安毫不费力地将他吞进去大半。温暖，温暖得要命，摩擦带出的细碎快感让乔禁不住扬起脖子发出一声低吟，达米安得意地俯视着他，话语里带着微喘。

“叫大声点，我听得满意就给你。”

乔立马咬紧嘴唇一声不吭，倔强地瞪着达米安。达米安笑了，他喜欢挑战，一个无所不能的半氪星人在他的掌控下，还有什么比这更有挑战性？

“这是你自己选的。”达米安说着又往下坐了点，双手撑在乔身体两侧摁住他胳膊，呼吸喷在乔胸口，将那片单薄的布料染得滚烫。乔难耐地向上顶，催促他快一点，而达米安则悠然自得地改变着角度，寻找能取悦自己的那一点。乔只剩下大口呼吸的余地，这和上一次的体验完全不同，上一次他将达米安摁在床沿，达米安咬着手腕浑身冒虚汗，腿无力地搭在乔腰间根本夹不紧。乔不需要任何经验也能看出来达米安不舒服，所以他选择停止。“对不起。”他记得自己说，而达米安摇摇头闭上眼，虚脱得发不出一点声音。

而现在，达米安是主动的，他骑在乔身上，掌握着过程和节奏。乔不必在意自己的超级力量和速度会带来什么伤害，他所要做的全部就是躺着。达米安的呼吸声又急又小，和潜行时的平稳安静截然相反。粉红色从达米安的胸口蔓延到耳际，衬得狰狞的伤疤也像是要渗出血来，乔嘴里无端泛起腥味。达米安包裹着他，挤压顶端，咬紧根部，一点一点蠕动，速度慢得逼人发疯。乔需要摩擦，需要释放，可达米安一点也没有照顾他感受的意思。

达米安利用乔的性器探索着自己的身体，令他舒服的节奏，令他迷乱的一点，乔几乎有种自己不重要的错觉，只要能被自己控制下的东西填满，什么都可以，哪怕是一根黄瓜。

——他想掀翻达米安，把骄傲的少年摁倒在浴缸里，想啃噬他全身的伤疤让他鲜血淋漓，让他哭叫着喊自己的名字……想听达米安说爱他，情人间的爱，如无数和故事中描述的那种热烈到燃尽一切的爱。他想听达米安说出口。


End file.
